thebookofbantorrafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Listing
The Book of Bantorra anime has 27 episodes in all. The animation is done by David Production. ' ' Bombs, Books. and a Sinking Ship (爆弾と本と沈み行く船) 2/10/2009 When Armed Librarians launch an attack against The Church of Drowning in God's Grace's ship, the'' Silver Smoke'', they are attacked by Human Bombs. After boarding the ship and fighting off the Mock Men, the Armed Librarians find dozens of Meats in the hold but are unable to save them all before the ship itself explodes. One of the few survivors is Colio Tonies, whose only thoughts are of killing the Acting Director of the Armed Librarians, Hamyuts Meseta. Bombs, a Princess, and a Gray Town (爆弾と姫君と灰色の街) 9/10/2009 Colio and his companions find themselves at the Toatt Mine region still searching for Hamyuts. However it isn't long before Luimon, a local Armed Librarian discovers that they are human bombs. In the ensuing confusion, one of the bombs detonate killing Luimon and this in turn prompts Hamyuts herself to head to the Toatt Mine to search for those responsible. Bombs, Humans, and the God of Death's Disease (爆弾と人間と死の神の病) 16/10/2009 Colio is given another piece of the book of the Ever-Laughing Witch and he learns more about her past. He also comes face to face with the woman he is supposed to kill but things will not go as he thinks they would. The Setting Sun, Shiron, and Colio (夕方とシロンとコリオ) 23/10/2009 Hamyuts and Cigal finally face each other in battle but with Cigal wielding Shlamuffen it doesn't seem like the Acting-Director has much hope of winning. Meanwhile, after learning more about Shiron's past, Colio decides that he too must fight, and kills Cigal with his dagger. A Betrayal, a Cup, and a Meandering Path (裏切りと杯と迷いの小道) 30/10/2009 Following the theft of Yukuyuku and Volken's apparent betrayal everyone at Bantorra begins to question his motives and his character. Mirepoch has been particularly affected by her friend's actions and seeks solace in the books of the lower libraries. Meanwhile, Noloty is dispatched to recover Luimon's book which has gone missing from the Toatt Mine. Thunder, a Monster, and a Girl's Punch (雷と怪物と殴る少女) 6/11/2009 A man who refers to himself a monster arrives at the Library and demands to see Hamyuts. He is immediately confronted by Mattalast, Minth and Mirepoc who manage to force him to retreat despite his surprising numerous magical abilities. Meanwhile, Noloty is still investigating the theft of Luimon's book. A Smile, a Mask, and a Man with a Death Wish (笑顔と仮面と死にたがりの男) 13/11/2009 Noloty confronts Zatoh Rondohoon about his theft of Luimon's book and his suicidal tendencies. Zatoh tells her that she can have the book only if she can kill him. Meanwhile, Mirepoc learns that Zatoh may be the monster who attacked the Library and dispatches Minth to investigate. A Pond, Comrades, and a Seashell (沼と仲間と浜辺の貝殻) 20/11/2009 Noloty learns that Zatoh is a 'book eater', a monster who can devour books gaining the knowledge and power of the person concerned. When Zatoh consumes Luimon's book Noloty becomes so angry that she becomes serious about fighting for the first time. Meanwhile, somewhere inside of Zatoh's soul all of the books he has consumed begin to rebel against him. A True Man, a Battlefield and my World (真人と戦場と私の世界) 27/11/2009 With Enrique now in control of Zatoh's body he returns to Bantorra with Noloty to try and atone for his sins. Unfortunately, despite Noloty's affection for him many of the other librarians do not trust Enrique and things are only made worse by Ganbanzel's incessant hounding of his former protégé. An Eccentric, a Mother, and the Black Ant's Nest (変人と母親と黒蟻の巣) 04/12/2009 The Library comes under attack and it appears that an Armed Librarian is responsible, Mokkania Fluru. With Hamyutz trapped in the Labyrinth with the traitor the other Librarians regroup and prepare a counter-attack. However, it soon emerges that Mokkania is being manipulated into attacking the Acting-Director by the Church of Shindeki and that they must find a way to break their hold over him before it is too late. A Weakling, the Labyrinth and Moving the Queen (弱者と迷宮と女王の指し手) 11/12/2009 With Hamyuts now in possession of Shlamuffen, she decides that it is time to confront the treacherous Mokkania. Meanwhile, the reason for Mokkania's sudden attempt to kill Hamyuts becomes clear and it is not what any of the Armed Librarians originally believed it to be. The Past, Irrationality, and Pipe's Smoke (過去と理不尽とパイプの煙) 18/12/2009 Mattalast reminisces about the first time he met Hamyuts in one of his binges and how they went from trying to kill each other to becoming lovers. He also remembers their mission together to capture the traitor Hiza, when he was order to eliminate Hamyuts by the then Acting Director, Fhotona. A Day Off, a Picture Book, and Rusty Hair (休暇と絵本と赤錆の髪) 25/12/2009 Mirepoc uses her day off to investigate an eight year old murder that may be related to Lascall Othello. However, there is also someone else who is interested in the mysterious Lascall and she is prepared to kill in order to find her man. When the two come face to face it is only thanks to Mattalast's timely intervention that Mirepoc survives. The Setting Sun, a Storyteller, and a Collection of Fables (落日と語りべと幾つかの寓話) 1/1/2010 In a flashback, Shiron, the Ever-Laughing Witch, tells the story of how the world was created by the Overseer and the Library was founded. She then recounts the various events that have occurred up until now; Colio's defeat of Cigal, Volken's betrayal, Zatoh's redemption by Noloty, Mokkania's death and Mirepoc's hunt for the truth about Lascall Othello. This episode is basically a summary of the entire series so far. A Girl, a Girl, and the Bed of God (少女と少女と神の寝床) 8/1/2010 Mirepoc continues to search for answers about Lascall but her red-haired rival, Alme, appears to be one step ahead of her. However, when she does finally get up to speed she realizes that the only way to kill Lascall is to work together with Alme. A Banned Book, a Coward, and the Sacred Eyes (禁書と腑抜けと聖浄眼) 15/1/2010 Minth is assigned to retrieve illegal snuff books with the help of Yuri and Yukizona. However, Minth soon runs into an old friend from his criminal days, Griehn, and is reminded of the last time he got involved with snuff books. He then begins to realize that Griehn has more to do with his mission than he first thought, forcing Minth to choose between his duty and his friend. A Return Home, an Encounter, and Burning Bridges (帰還と出会いと燃えあがる緑) 22/1/2010 Volken finally returns to Bantorra after his apparent defection and attempts to prove his innocence. However, his return causes Mirepoc to question her decision to drink the water of Argax as her feelings for her former friend begin to return. Meanwhile, Enrique tries to help Renas make sense of her re-emerging memories. A Propeller, Recollection, and the Lead Human (プロペラと追想と鉛の人間) 1/29/2010 Volken and Renas, now Olivia Litlett, defeat Volken's former instructor, Vizac, in order to escape to the Kra District. However, Hamyuts continues to pursue the traitors in order to destroy the secret of Vend Ruga once and for all. Meanwhile, the Armed Librarians learn that Vizac is dead and they all blame Volken for their comrade's murder, all except Mirepoc. A Fool, Empty Space, and a Dancing Puppet (阿呆と虚空と踊る人形) 5/2/2010 The Acting Director has finally caught up with Volken and Olivia at the Doria Mine. As Olivia attempts to overcome an army of Meats in order to locate Yukuyuku, Volken finally faces off against Hamyuts. Although Volken is not strong enough or ruthless enough to defeat Hamyuts, he succeeds in slowing her down but in the process he killed by Hamyuts. Olivia manages to regain not only Yukuyuku but also her and the other Meats' memories as well. Funeral Bells, a Book, and a Boy with a Death Wish (弔鐘と本と死にたがりの少年) 12/2/2010 Following the Meats' revolt against the Church of Shindeki, the Ismo Republic suddenly declares war on the Bantorra Library and Hamyuts suspects that the severely weakened Church is somehow involved. Meanwhile, Enrique is delivered a book by Lascall and when he starts reading it he is shocked to learn that it is Noloty's. He is even more shocked when he learns the circumstances of her death. Enmity, the Color Blue, and the Rope Princess (憎しみと蒼と荒縄の姫君) 19/2/2010 With Bantorra surrounded by the forces of the Guinbecs-Ismo alliance Hamyuts decides it is time she joined the fight, leaving Mirepoc in charge of the Library. Mirepoc and Minth then make a startling discovery about the reason for this sudden war. Meanwhile, Enrique continues to read Noloty's book in order to discover her final wish. The Sky, an Ending, and a Girl`s World (空と結末と彼女の世界) 25/2/2010 The Armed Librarians learn that the Cerulean Death is responsible for the sudden outbreak of hostilities, but this knowledge does them little good. As such Hamyuts prepares to lead the remaining Armed Librarians in a last ditch offensive against the growing enemy forces that have surrounded the Library. Meanwhile, Enrique finally finishes reading Noloty's book and is able to fulfil her final wish. A Jailbreak, a Tool and the Violet Desert (脱獄と道具と砂漠の菫) 5/3/2010 It has been more than two months since the end of the Cerulean Death War and things are very different in Bantorra. Minth has been promoted to the new Governor of Paradise and has begun the task of recruiting new True Men. Meanwhile, the Armed Librarians have had enough of Hamyuts' secrets and have decided to rebel against her. However, before they can put her on trial she escapes in order to carry out one final task. Truth, Love, and the Second Sealed Library (真実と恋と第二封印書庫) 12/3/2010 Having been reunited with Chacoly after all this time the first thing Hamyuts does is kill her. She then decides to read Chacoly's book and see what happened after the two of them parted ways. Meanwhile, with everyone out searching for the Acting Director, Enrique is able to sneaking into the Library where he comes face to face with the First Director of the Bantorra Library, Ruruta Coozancoona. A Story of Silence, Inactivity and Despair (静寂と惰眠と絶望の物語) 19/3/2010 Long ago as the God, Orntorra prepares to send seven Angels armed with seven deadly 'War Machines' to destroy the world, one man prepares to save the world, Ruruta Coozancoona. After consuming the magic abilities of more than a thousand books Ruruta is able to defeat the 'Beasts of the Final Chapter' but is forced to kill his lover Niniu, in the process. As such he creates the Armed Librarians and the Church of Shindeki in order to fulfil Niniu's wishes and make her happy. Redemption, Perplexity and the Book Within a Book (贖罪と惑と本の中の本) 26/3/2010 Inside Ruruta's 'Nonentity Entrails' a seemingly unstoppable Hamyuts wages war on Ruruta. Although at first she has the upper hand, things quickly change when Ruruta transfers all of his power to Niniu and the Acting Director must face the 'Soul of Destruction' herself. It is then up to an unlikely old friend to help her to turn the tide of battle back in her favour, Colio Tonies. The Might of the World (世界の力) 2/4/2010 Hamyuts uses her ability to summon the various Armed Librarians who have been killed in battle and together they struggle to defeat Niiniu and defend the world. Meanwhile, Ruruta calls on Mirepoch to revive those Armed Librarians still in the living world and protect the innocent population from the Beasts of the Final Chapter. Category:Content Category:Franchise